Many spinal conditions can be treated with current spinal orthosis. Kyphosis, for example, is a spinal condition that is observed when a patient may not have the ability to place the thoracic spine into extension. This Kyphosis curvature shows evidence of a forward motion in the upper (thoracic) spine, placing the patient in a “question mark” like posture. This curvature is present in the T-8, T-9 area of the thoracic spine, and continues through to the T-1 vertebrae. This condition can be greatly reduced and supported by a thoracolumbosacral (TLSO) corset or other braces. The reason Kyphosis responds to treatment with these supports is that the lumbar spine remains in a proper position throughout and can be used as an anchor of support. These supports surround the lumbar spine and, with a fourclosure system, apply an anchoring compressive force. This allows the upper spine to be manipulated by the use of metal spinal uprights that work in concert with straps attached to the top of the posterior section. These straps are positioned over the shoulders and under the arms to cross behind the patient and then are Velcro closed in the front to serve as a posterior force to help create a sense of extension in the thoracic spine.
Other spinal presentations include Lordosis, which is the opposite of the above referenced condition. Lordosis mainly affects the lumbar spine and is presented by an extreme forward curve of the lumbar spine. This results in an exaggerated extension of the lumbar spine. This condition is generally treated with a bridging type fit of a lumbar orthosis. Using the top of the sacrum and the base of the thoracic spines the affected area is bridged with a rigid back plate to encourage the spine to reduce its lordotic curve. These conditions are popular and their treatments have been well documented over the years.
Other musculoskeletal deformities and/or abnormalities of the spine have not been documented as well. One of these conditions, which does not have a given medical name, presents the patient with a forward leans as shown in FIG. 1. This lean starts not in the thoracic spine but rather in the L-5 region and the hips. A patient with this condition has a very difficult time standing upright. This posture encourages an exaggerated flexion of the lumbar spine, a reduced forward curve of the thoracic spine and a hyperextension in the cervical spine for the patient to achieve a field of vision. Obviously, it is quite challenging for a patient with this posture to obtain an upright position. This posture generally leads to shortening of the hip flexors and an inability to lift the feet to clear objects due to the inability to overcome the now anterior center of gravity. This center of gravity also leads to excessive knee flexion. With all of the above activities occurring at one time, the patient is placed in an extremely compromised position.
Unfortunately, there is no acceptable, current way to overcome this forward lean posture. With the condition being so low in the spinal column it is not possible with any current products or treatments to produce a counterforce that has an appropriate anchor for correction. What is needed is a product that allows a patient to achieve an upright posture at the lumbar spine region allowing the patient to stand upright throughout the thoracic spines and thereby reduce the hyperextension in the cervical spine.